This invention relates to a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT). This invention also relates to a method of fabricating a heterojunction bipolar transistor.
Heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBT's) are advantageous in high-speed operation. Various types of HBT's have been developed. As will be explained later, prior art HBT's have some problems.